Haunted Dreams
by Ciaossu-EXO
Summary: Lucy keeps on having a dream...a dream that seems really familiar...what does that mean? Does that mean that the dream have something to do with her past? What will Natsu do to save her from being hunted by the dream? I know I guess...the summary's not that good...that's the only summary that I can think of now. Will be some romance...
1. Chapter 1: It's that dream again

Heya Guys^^ Lucille on the stag- I mean page^^ This seriously took me ages to think of and I need to thank my friends a lot^^ So. Thank you^^This story will be sort of horror I guess humor and general maybe some romance...anyways I will try ma best^^

* * *

Sounds of whips slapping against pale skin echoed through the humungous hall...screams filled the _**DARK **_atmosphere...Tears streamed down children's face...but the most important thing is...a child's body...a dead child's body...lay there still...down on the cold floor...while evil cackles began to make their way through the hall...suddenly a loud, piercing scream pierced through the dark atmosphere and quieted down the cackle...but...that is not a good sign...while the evil cackle died down the sound of a sword came slashing down onto the hard, cold floor, it startled the children...it made them even more scared than before...what can they do? The foot steps came closer to a blonde hair girl...wait is that me Is the man going to kill me? When was this? Ho-_**BANG!**_

"Ow...just had to wake up this way..." a pretty blonde haired girl groaned rubbing her head.

"That dream...it was that dream again...what does that mean? Is that blonde hair girl me? she asked herself.

"Lucy." a gentle voice came on the other side of the door

"Ya. What's up mum?" the blonde hair girl replied.

"Are you okay?" Lucy's mum asked as she came into the room.

" Yes...yes...of course^^Why would I not be" Lucy scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Because...you were just standing there spacing out talking to yourself...when YOU need to _**HURRY UP**_and get ready for you _NEW_ term of school!. Oh...and you only have 10 minutes left."

"WHHHHHHAAAAATTTT! Mum why didn't you call me EARLIER!" Lucy shouted rummaging through her closet to find her uniform.

"Ah...sorry...I thought that you were getting ready so ya...hehe" her mother smiled a tad bit cheekily. "ANYWAYS...HURRY UP AND GET READY!" and with that Lucy's mum left the room to let Lucy to change.

After around about 5 minutes of fumbling through her closet while her mother KEPT shouting 'Hurry up' down the hall...Lucy FINALLY...got changed and ready to Rock'n Roll...or should I say that Lucy is ready to dash to school as fast as she can withing the 5 minutes and TRY not to be _late_ for the first day of a new term of school.

"See ya Mum ,Dad" Lucy kissed her parents cheek and waved a goodbye...while _grabbing _a toast^^.

"That dream...oh well I will just ask Erza at school" Lucy smiled...she just can't wait to meet her friends again.^^

A New term...A New Beginning...the mystery of Lucy's dream...what could that mean?...The mystery of Haunted dreams...starts...now...

* * *

Taa-daa! ^^ What do you think of it? Good? Bad? Meh...

Do you think that Lucy is a bit of OOC here...then eh sorry...but I sort of like that personality for Lucy^^

Review plz^^ It's a bit short right? Meh...oh well.^^


	2. Chapter 2: Best buds ever

Sup guys^^ I am seriously REAAAAAAAAAALLY giddy right now^^ Why? Because of the new chapter^^ It''s just soooooo awesome^^ Especially the last page...~Nalu~!

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY ON _HAUNTED DREAMS.

_"See ya Mum ,Dad" Lucy kissed her parents cheek and waved a goodbye...while grabbing a toast^^._

_"That dream...oh well I will just ask my friends at school" Lucy smiled...she just can't wait to meet her friends again.^^_

_A New term...A New Beginning...the mystery of Lucy's dream...what could that mean?...The mystery of Haunted dreams...starts...now..._

* * *

The door crashed open as Lucy zoomed to her seat right next to the window...ah...the best seat ever. Lucy huffed as she got her books notebooks and stuff, ready to have her first class for the new day of the new term for Fairy Tail Academy.

"Hey Lucy" a voice came over next to her.

"Hey Erza, Gray and Natsu?" That really confused her, Natsu never arrived to school earlier than her, even if she is late he was arrive at least 5 minutes later.

"What?" Natsu said pretty obvious of her confusion.

"How did you arr-nevermind" Lucy sighed deciding to let it go, it's not that surprising right...but that made Natsu even more confused than before. They had a nice chat about their holidays. Until the bell rang, and they all returned to their seats, except for Lucy who was sitting on seat the whole time.

After their boring class, they went to the cafeteria to have some nice chat to the others.

"Hey Lu-chan^^ How's class" Levy the bookworm asked

"Boring...as usual...but at least I got some information." Lucy groaned as she remembered the boring class they just had.

While the gang were talking Lucy herself was thinking about the dream, that she just had this morning and the day before, and the day before yesterday and so on. It seriously was really freaky, was that blonde hair girl her? When did this happen? Wait is this even real? These questions were running through her head again like a marathon, and that really made her curious. The dream came flashing back to her head again, but this time it went a bit further than last time...the man stepped closer to the blonde girl (which might be her)...he looked old...skinny...white hair...tall...brown cape...King...King who...king...king...King Fa-LUCY! _Ugh I was just about to remember the name though. _Lucy thought angrily.

Just from that shout she was taken back to the real world, with her friends

"Oi, Luce are you okay? What's up? You rarely space-out?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"Heh...oh nothing...nothing don't worry about me" Lucy lied, although she know that she can't lie to them, but I won't hurt to give it a shot (try) right.

"Oh..come on Luce you know you can't lie to us...now come on tell us what has been in your mind for the whole day"

Lucy was taken by surprise. How did they know that she wasn't listening in class, but was thinking about the dream. But recovered back from shocked quickly, ready to tell them.

"Well...you see...since the last week of the holiday...I have having this weird, freaky dream...I could see childrens being whipped by a whip, and I could see a dead child's body laying cold on the floor...but the most freaky part was when this tall, skinny, old, white haired, man came walking closer to this blonde hair girl, which seems like me with a sword. I seriously have no idea if that girl is me or not and that really creeps me out." Lucy explained

"Well, why didn't you tell us earlier. We could've helped you" Gray said

"At first...I just brushed it off thinking that it was just one of those nightmares that happen occasionally...but then it just came every night...like it's trying to tell me something."

"Well...now that you told us, we should help you right? So what was the man's name" As soon as Lucy heard that her right eyebrow twitched a bit..well maybe a bit more...yes a bit more, with a slight frown, "Well...you see...I was JUST about to remember his name was 'SOMEONE' suddenly just interrupted by calling my name out of blue" Lucy turned to glare at Natsu.

" Uhhh...s-sorry. But don't worry because we will definitely help you to remember it" Natsu said pretty freaked out by the glare Lucy sent him...but slowly slung a arm around Lucy's shoulder, smiling cheekily.

Lucy huffed in response but smile later

"Thanks guys...best buds ever"

* * *

There second chap done...I'M STILL REALLY GIDDY ABOUT THE NEW CHAP^^ Anyways please review...good or bad...just please review^^

Have a nice day^^ See ya^^


End file.
